


rose red

by imagines



Series: no time to hesitate [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, masochist!Yuri, top!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: They’ve been holding back, being gentle, being careful. Yuri pulls enough muscles at the rink without any additional help. But now he’s got a new gold medal to hang up with the rest—he’s created a whole display on Otabek’s living room wall for both of them. Tonight, there’s no reason the months of whispered wants can’t become reality.(Prompt: Future)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so AGES ago, seaworn requested a domestic fluffy morning sex sequel to _time goes by so slowly_ , so this is that sequel. Which is set super far in the future. That...counts, right? This is what my brain wanted to write today, idk.

This whole time, they’ve been holding back.

With Worlds approaching, there’d been no room to take risks. Yuri had spent his days practicing at the rink, and every night when he’d come home, exhausted and aching, Otabek had been ready with dinner and a back rub. Yuri had slept in the spare bedroom for a few nights, but then came a night when Yuri was curled up with his head in Otabek’s lap on the couch while they watched television, half-dozing, Otabek stroking his hair.

“I’ve got to go to bed now,” Otabek had said, and Yuri had made a small whining sound and nuzzled against Otabek’s leg. “You don’t want me to?” Yuri shook his head. “You could come with me,” Otabek offered, and that was how they’d arrived at the new arrangement.

Now Yuri slept next to Otabek every night, Tigritsa tucked into a ball on the pillow beside Yuri. Otabek’s bed was plenty big enough, but somehow they always woke up tangled together in the middle, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other even in sleep.

And of course they’d had sex; god, a _lot_ more, ever since Yuri blew him on the couch and knocked them into this strange other world that still leaves Otabek stunned—because Yuri is right here, right now, with him, and he can touch Yuri anytime he wants, run his fingers through the silk of Yuri’s hair, look into his startlingly green eyes, kiss him goodbye and hello and everything in between—because not so long ago, Otabek had resigned himself to the distance that would never close.

Except it did close. And Otabek will never, never get over the fact that Yuri flushes from head to torso every time Otabek fingers him. That Yuri once called him “Beka” in the heat of the moment and tried to apologize, but Otabek just answered, “Say it again.” That Yuri can’t speak at all when he’s thrusting into Otabek, only press his face into Otabek’s chest while Otabek hisses sweet and filthy things into his ear.

They’ve been holding back, being gentle, being careful. Yuri pulls enough muscles at the rink without any additional help. But now he’s got a new gold medal to hang up with the rest—he’s created a whole display on Otabek’s living room wall for both of them. Tonight, there’s no reason the months of whispered wants can’t become reality.

“ _Harder_ ,” Yuri says, “harder, _please_ , Beka,” and Otabek braces his hands on either side of Yuri’s shoulders and slams deep, Yuri clawing at his back, his legs wrapped tight around Otabek, pulling him closer, closer, the pressure building inside Otabek, absolutely _volcanic_ , until he surges forward with a growl and sinks his teeth into Yuri’s shoulder, everything restrained overflowing now, and he can feel Yuri’s hand moving between them until Yuri groans and comes hot and wet all over their stomachs.

Still inside him, Otabek kisses him hard and desperate, until Yuri’s panting into his mouth and writhing under him again.

“More,” Yuri says, biting Otabek’s lip. “I want _more_.”

Slow and careful, Otabek pulls out. “Turn over, babe.”

Yuri rolls onto his stomach. “You remember?” His quiet voice is raw with longing.

“How could I forget?” Otabek rubs his thumb against the base of Yuri’s neck. “It’s all I’ve thought about for months. Are you ready?”

“Do it,” Yuri breathes, and buries his face in the pillow.

For a moment, Otabek keeps stroking the line of vertebrae at the top of Yuri’s spine; then, sharp and sudden, he rakes his nails all the way down Yuri’s back. Red lines appear instantly.

Yuri almost _screams_ , muffled by the pillow, and then: “ _Again_.”

Both hands now, curving at Yuri’s shoulders, and angel-wings of scratches blossom across his skin.

Yuri’s clutching at the bedsheets and gasping, and Otabek doesn’t let him catch his breath before lifting his hand high and bringing his palm down hard on Yuri’s ass. Yuri’s hips buck and he’s grinding against the mattress now, and Otabek lets him, building a rhythm Yuri can anticipate, and Yuri works himself into a frenzy while Otabek lays down scarlet all over his ass.

“Are you going to come again?” Otabek asks, and Yuri makes a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh and says _yesyesyes_ and _pleasedon’tstop_ , so Otabek does not stop, and he watches Yuri rock against the bed, watches as his toes curl and his hands clench, as he comes open-mouthed and breathless and glassy-eyed.

Immediately Otabek lies down next to him, wrapping his body around Yuri’s, petting softly at all the marks he’s left, all the rose-red places, better than any bouquet. They’re both sweating from exertion, and Otabek tastes salt when he kisses Yuri, soft this time, running just the tip of his tongue along Yuri’s bottom lip, devouring his contented sighs.

“Thank you,” Yuri says finally, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted that.”

“I might have some idea,” Otabek tells him.

They fall asleep like that, still naked, Yuri muttering about a shower that can wait.

In the early morning, while the light coming through the window is still gray and cold, Otabek awakens. Yuri’s got his ass pressed against Otabek’s dick and he’s—moving. Just a little. But it’s enough. Otabek closes his eyes and breathes deeply; now is not the time to be this hard.

But Yuri suddenly flips over to look him in the eye, grinning smugly. “Oh? You’re awake?” he says, as if he hadn’t had anything to do with it.

“Yes,” Otabek says. “I see you are too.” He pointedly eyes Yuri’s cock, which is half-hard and wet at the tip.

“Yeah.” Yuri leans in to brush his lips across Otabek’s ear. “Wanna go again?”

Startled, Otabek draws back. “Won’t that hurt you?”

Yuri raises his eyebrows, positively devilish now. “That’s the point.” He nudges Otabek’s ribcage until Otabek rolls onto his back. Yuri pours lube onto his fingers and reaches back, his mouth falling open as he fingers himself. He doesn’t break eye contact, and when he’s ready, he pushes himself down on Otabek’s cock, gritting his teeth. And he bends down then to speak against Otabek’s mouth. “Now fuck me, babe.”

Otabek can’t help himself; he grabs Yuri by the hips and rocks up into him, fingers digging into his still-reddened flesh, making Yuri yelp. Otabek reaches between them to where he’s buried inside Yuri, caressing his entrance, feeling where they’re joined.

Yuri moans, his head falling forward, and when Otabek reaches up to brush Yuri’s hair out of his eyes, Yuri turns his head and draws two of Otabek’s fingers into his mouth, scraping his teeth over Otabek’s knuckles, nipping at his fingertips, and sucking hard. The sensation mirrors the feeling of Yuri’s body clenching around his cock, and without warning he’s coming, rasping out “ _Yura_ ” and thrusting up hard, and Yuri laces their fingers together and holds on tight.

Otabek goes still, relaxing under Yuri, drawing circles on Yuri’s hipbones with his thumbs.

Yuri smiles down at him. “Sometimes I don’t believe you’re real.”

Otabek runs his hand down Yuri’s back, over the raised lines.

Yuri shivers at his touch. “But those marks should help.”

When the next season starts, they’ll have to constrain themselves again, but for now—Otabek will leave all the evidence on Yuri’s skin that Yuri wants.


End file.
